Revenge
by Bella91388
Summary: Sequal to Taken. Our favorite charactors return in this sequel. What if sweet, little, shopaholic Sarah isn't as innocent as she seems? Will Bella ever be able to live more than a few months without being hunted by a crazy sadistic vampire? B*E!
1. Home

Revenge

_**Revenge**_

Home

Bella POV

Finally, everything is as it should be. There are no evil sadistic vampires after me, and my family is by my side. After reuniting with Edward and the Cullen's, the eight of us, along with Randall, Chelsea, and Liz, found an even larger mansion (I still don't know how that is possible) a few miles out from Bothell, in Mill Creek. I refused to move too far away; fore it would break Izzy's heart. It was so sweet how attached she was to me, constantly she claimed that I was the sister that she never had. And despite me being a vampire, Jacob and Carly made _me_, of all _people_, her guardian. I was flattered, and I couldn't be happier.

Oddly enough, Randall and Liz are now _together_. Yeah, that's right, they're dating. And they are quite happy too. Now, we just need to find someone for Chelsea…

"Bells, hand me the remote, will ya." Emmett asked, more like demanded, from the other side of the couch. I glared defensively at him.

"And what do you intend to do with it?"

"Check out the other game is all." I looked him over carefully and nodded. At the moment, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Randall, Chelsea and I, are all watching the Seahawks kick butt yet again. This time they are playing the Cowboys, and we're winning 35-21, at their field, on Thanksgiving night. It had become a tradition that we watch the games together each Sunday, because even if they didn't want to, I did anyways. No one dared go up against me, I could be something to fear. I mean really, I have the power to take away your power and light you on fire. What is more fearsome than that?

While we watched the game, the girly girls 'AKA: Alice, Rosalie, Liz, and Esme) went shopping. Once in a while Izzy joins us, just to hang out with me. She says that she loves football, but I know better. Like me, she isn't a very good liar.

Emmett flipped to the other game and checked out the score. I grinned when I saw that the Steelers were loosing by ten points to the Browns. Edward's arms tightened around me and I laughed. Ever since I returned, we've been inseparable. We continued watching the game for several hours, until it was over. There was nothing else on, so Emmett hooked up the infamous Guitar Hero. He and the rest of the boys battled for hours, looking like complete idiots as they tried to show off. All the while, Chelsea and I sat there, laughing our socks off.

Around one in the morning, a car door slammed outside. Moments later, the door flew open and a blur of black and blonde hair whizzed past us. I shook my head and returned to watching the boys humiliate themselves. It was quite entertaining. Suddenly, the rest of our family was sitting by my side.

"How long have they been doing this?" Alice whispered to me. I checked my watch and grinned.

"Five hours, thirty-two minutes, and fifty nine seconds."

"Show off," Liz muttered under her breath.

"So, what did you girlies buy?" Emmett asked as he looked seductively at Rosalie. She gave him a coy smile and his eyes filled with lust. The next thing I knew, they were gone. Alice and I exchanged looks and then burst out laughing. By the time the men noticed us, we were rolling on the floor, absolutely dying.

"So, what _did_ you buy?" I asked, regaining my composer as I slid into Edward's arms.

"Well of course we bought cloths," Liz responded.

"But we also bought tons of PJ's, and food and party supplies!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"For what?" I asked her warily.

"Why your birthday of course!" She squealed.

"Alice," I wined.

"Nope, you're not getting out of this one, and don't you dare pull the fire excuse on me, I know that you won't do it."

"Alice, I'll take away your power," Anything, anything to get her to stop!

"I know, I _saw_ that you will, but I also _saw_ that this party is going to be perfect!" She grinned and then pulled on Liz and Esme's arms, dragging them up the stairs. Chelsea smirked and followed them. I turned to look at the other's and they all exploded with laughter. I glared and walked out of the house.

"I'll be back in two days," I called over my shoulder.

"I know," Alice sang in her soprano like voice. I growled and the laughter in the living room increased. I grabbed my purse and sauntered over to the door, acting like nothing had happened. When Edward saw me grinning evilly, he raised an eyebrow in question. I smirked and then Alice screamed.

"BELLA!!" She roared, practically crying over the shopping bags that were now covered in flames.

"I never said that I would light _you _on fire did I?" She growled and I swiftly walked out the door.

Halfway to the car, I noticed Izzy pulling into the driveway. I smiled and walked over, opening her door a millisecond after then engine cut.

"Hey, Iz, I'm glad you came over…but I was just leaving, sorry."

"Oh it's okay, for the first time ever, I didn't come here to see you, I came here to hang with Alice and talk _about_ you." I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your birthday silly! All the girls are in on it!" I groaned and walked back to the car. She skipped into the house, small giggles erupting from her lips.

Once I was in the car, I cranked Lincoln Park to sidetrack my thoughts, and pulled out of the driveway.


	2. Stalker

Stalker

Stalker

Bella POV

To cool off (so that I wouldn't kill Alice), I drove to Maine, and then I boarded a plane back to Seattle, that way I wouldn't be home early or late. If I returned late, the whole Cullen family, and mine as well, would be out searching for me, panicking. Once I arrived back, I ran north to our home. The moment I arrived in the driveway, Edward collected me in his cold arms.

"Did we offend you? Is that why you left? I'm sooooo, sooooo sorry!" He whimpered against my neck, pleading. I laughed quietly and hugged him closer.

"I only left because if I didn't, I was sure to kill Alice," I told him, and he visibly calmed. I looked up into his gorgeous topaz eyes and his lips came crashing down on mine. After several minutes, he pulled away, smiling.

"Anyways," I added under my breath. "I hate parties." I whined, causing him to chuckle lightly. I rolled my eyes and stomped in the direction of the house. He easily caught up with me and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Where's your car?" He asked, his eyes roaming the street for my ride.

"In Maine where I left it, they'll ship it back in a week." I replied nonchalantly.

"You went to Maine?" I grinned and slipped inside the door, leaving him stranded on the porch, positively stunned. I turned to face the living room when suddenly the lights popped on and ten of my favorite people jumped up screaming.

"Happy birthday!!"

"Woo hoo! I'm sixty!" I called mockingly. Cautiously, I pulled out a lock of my hair and examined it. I then turned back to my friends and family and put on my best pout face. "No grey hair," I whined sarcastically. The room's occupants burst into a fit of laughter and I joined them. Moments later, the most horrid smell flew through the air. It was a disgusting smell, and yet it was my second favorite. _Werewolf_! I ran out the door, and standing before me was the entire pack, and their wives and children. I smirked.

"You remembered," I squealed. I ran over and gave Jacob a hug that would have killed him had he been human.

"Last time I checked, old ladies couldn't run that fast," I smacked him on the head and the rest of the group joined us in the basement where the party was to take place. Like everything that she does, Alice had completely outdone herself. Again.

The room was filled with party streamers and other decorations. There was awesome music blasting from the surround sound speakers, and food covering the southern wall. In the middle of the room stood a huge dance floor, and next to the walls sat several couches. I nodded in approval, that is until I saw _it._ _It_ put a damper on my entire evening. To my left stood an ENTIRE freaking table, towering with gifts.

Alice is sooooo dead.

Once everyone had filed into the massive room, Edward took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Forgetting about the party itself, I spent the rest of the day hanging out with my friends and dancing with Edward. Finally, it was time for the dreaded presents. Slowly, Alice handed me the gifts and I opened them.

Some of the items were wonderful, while others…. were expensive. But I have to say my favorite gifts were the prank presents. Those were hilarious. I received a walker, a cane, and a hair touchup kit for the graying hair. While the rest of us laughed to the point of tears, Edward chuckled, but for some reason he looked sad. After the torture was over, I grabbed Edwards hand and led him outside onto the porch swing.

He sat down quietly and pulled me onto his lap. I nestled my head onto his shoulder and gently kissed his neck.

"Do you regret changing me?" I murmured softly. He froze and I looked into his eyes. There were a fierce shade of black, and he looked furious. I looked down, ashamed as he squeezed me closer to his icy chest.

"Bella," his voice was full of anger and hurt. When I didn't look at him, he gently lifted my face to meet his gaze. I didn't look away. "No, I don't regret changing you. I never have. There are only two things that I wish I could undo. The first would be leaving you. That was absolutely the worst thing that I have ever done and I will never stop hating myself for doing it. I have and will always regret that horrid decision. The second thing that I regret, is letting you go hunting alone, if I had gone with you…" he trailed off, his eyes filled with an ancient sadness. I buried my face on his neck and held him close. The sincerity in his eyes had finally knocked some sense into me. I would never again regret his love for _me_. "How could you even ask that?" He whimpered in a pained for voice.

"It's just, downstairs… you looked so sad." I whispered as I softly kissed his neck.

"Bella, I don't regret _my _decision. But sometimes… I fear that you do. You could be married to a human, with children, with grandchildren!"

"Edward, never have I regretted my change. Not even when the idiotic Vulturi vampnapped me, no, not even then. I love you, and any life without you is no life at all. I love you, and I am overly ecstatic that I have the privilege of spending the rest of eternity with you." After a moment the crooked grin that I love stretched across his beautiful face and once again we were kissing.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but everyone is leaving now," I hopped up and gripped my soul mate's wrist as I yanked him down the hall into the living room. I hugged and thanked everyone for coming, and watched as they jumped into their cars. The wolves had to duck their heads once they were in their seat fore otherwise they were way too tall.

I turned back to face my family and there were no boys in sight. In fact, Izzy was still here. In front of me stood Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Izzy, Chelsea, and Liz. I suspiciously eyed their pajamas.

"Sleepover!" They cried, giggling like school girls. My eyes widened in horror and they ran over. I took all of them to drag me back down to the party room, and threw a door that I hadn't seen before.

I stopped struggling instantly, bewildered by the sleepover room. We had entered a room looked to be nearly two hundred square feet. The walls were covered in pink fluff that looked like extra soft carpet. The actual floor was covered in the same material, only it was purple. In the back of the room, by where we stood, was a fridge, an oven, and a table. Obviously they were for Izzy. On the northern wall opposite from us, was a TV that ran the length of the wall, and the height of the wall. As I oogeled at the giant theater room, the girls walked over to where the sleeping bags were laying in front of the TV and plopped down. I stared at them in surprise.

"Are you coming?" Izzy said through her dainty laughter. I nodded, grinning, and ran over to them. We talked about girly stuff, laughing, and just hanging out.

"So, Izzy, are you dating anyone?" I asked, smirking. Underneath her russet skin, she turned a dark shade of red. Laughing, I continued to probe her.

"So, who is it?!"

"It's Quil's son," she muttered. I squealed in delight, Quil was so nice! For the next half hour we questioned her, making sure that he was semi good enough for her. Finally, we decided that it was time to watch movies, and let the human sleep. I chuckled, remembering when I was the human.

"Bella, you can't have a sleepover in _that_. Go get some pajamas!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"Grinning, I set out to go find some appropriate attire. I raced up the stairs and into the living room where all the men sat, watching wrestling, while they were wrestling.

"Give me the remote," Randall called as he pushed Emmett with his legs to get him to release it.

"No!!" Emmett screamed. The rest of the family was helping Randall, and within seconds they had the remote. Emmett huffed angrily and charged up the stairs to his room, muttering something about how he has his own TV.

Laughing, I made my way to the stairs. I was nearly there when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist. Edward kissed my neck and then released me.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Tons, I have to go and get something 'appropriate' to wear for the party." I kissed him and took off up the stairs. Finally, I reached the room that I shared with Edward and swung open the door. The walls were a brilliant shade of red, and the carpet was a stunning gold. The room was decorated like the one in Forks, only this one had a much larger closet (Alice), a bigger bed, and another wall, filled with my enormous collection of books.

As I was walking over to the closet, I noticed a note, lying in the center of our bed. I looked at it, smiling. I wonder what Edward had written. As I approached it, I noticed that it wasn't Edward's handwriting. The elegant script was distinct and feminine. With shaking hands, I picked up the offending paper and held it up.

_Bella,_

_ Not everyone is as nice as they seem. You ruined my life, so I'm about to ruin yours. I'm not nice enough to hurt you, and not your family, because I'm not like that. Everyone around you is going to die, and it will be your entire fault, that is unless you meet me at the Spaceneedle tomorrow at noon. If not, I'll be sure to kill everyone you love, one at a time._

_Sincerely,_

_Your worst nightmare._


	3. Final Run

**Hey My Readers,**

**I know that some of you are going to hate me for this, but I just finished Breaking Dawn (Insert freakishly loud, inhuman shrieks of joy here) And I loved the ending, so I want to leave it at that. I am quitting fanfiction. I'm sorry about that, but at least I finished one story, right? Anyways, thanks for the awesome run, but no one can ever best Stephenie, and so no one should try… LOL. Anyways, I'm leaving it at that. Thanks for your support. I will, of course post all of my favorite quotes, so be on alert, it will be two weeks at most, I'm a busy girl!**

**I LOVE BREAKING DAWN!!**

**Bella91388**


End file.
